The prior art is replete with different types of microscopes. Gem microscopes are precision instruments that provide specific lighting and viewing conditions for magnified viewing of gems and jewels. Gem microscopes are widely used by gemological researchers, diamond graders, and jewelers. Such microscopes are commercially available from GIA GEM INSTRUMENTS and other manufacturers.
Gem microscopes employ at least one power supply to generate the lighting environment for viewing of the gems. A gem microscope receives power from a standard AC wall supply via a power cord, which enters the gem microscope at its base. Some prior art gem microscopes employ a fixed base structure that serves as a stationary platform for the stage, focus column, and optical head of the microscope. Others may utilize a rotating base having a power cord that rotates with the base. The latter arrangement can be inconvenient when the gem microscope is used in practical environments. For example, in a classroom or laboratory environment, rotation of the gem microscope mentioned above requires additional free space on the table or bench to accommodate the rotation of the power cord. In addition, the sweeping motion of the rotating power cord can cause spills of loose gems, lab equipment, fluids, and/or other objects on the lab table or bench.